


Crush

by ThomE_Gemcity_06



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Drowning, M/M, OOC, Protective Older Brothers, Rare Pairings, Stefan Salvatore and Silas are Identical Twins!, Stefan Whump, Teenage Drama, Teengage Romance, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 19:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThomE_Gemcity_06/pseuds/ThomE_Gemcity_06
Summary: AU - All Human/Teenagers| After losing both his best friends, Stefan accepted the fate of losing himself in his twin brother Silas' shadow, until Enzo came into his life and he realized he was allowed to want something of his own.





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> **There are ZERO Stefan/Enzo fics out there, and I really want there to be, so here you go! I was inspired to (actually) write a Stenzo fic after reading **_"Vampire diaries: Don't tickle Stefan"_ By: Vampire dragongirl2004XD **on fanfiction.net. Don't ask me how two and two became this. Also, FAIR WARNING for OOCness, particularly for Enzo because (SPOILER), he likes Stefan! **
> 
> **Stefan&Silas: 16/17 -gr.11  
**  
Damon&Enzo: 17/18 -gr.12

_ **~ Vampire Diaries ~** _

"Stefan!" Silas exclaimed dramatically, dragging himself across the parlor floor toward his twin like he was in a desert dying of thirst. "I'm bored! Do something entertaining so I'm not anymore."

Laying on his stomach on front of the fireplace, Stefan focused on his workbook, all but ignoring the dramatics. "I'm busy."

"But I said I was bored!" Silas flopped heavily onto the prone teen.

"_Ooff!_" Stefan grunted, breathless. "Silas! Get off! I'm trying to study!"

"You're always studying! You're such a goodie-goodie, Stefanie. It's only the first day of summer and you're studying." Silas bounced on him. "How are we split from the same zygote?"

"You just saying that proves that we are." Stefan managed to buck his twin off and sat up.

Silas ignored him, sprawled out on his back, propping his feet in Stefan's lap. "You're not 'busy', Stefan, you're just being boring!" he prodded him in the stomach.

Stefan knocked his feet away in annoyance. "And you're just being annoying!" he grabbed his book and climbed to his feet.

"Ooh, Stefan, that was _mean_, you're gonna make me cry!" he laughed.

"Yeah, crocodile tears."

"Better." Silas reached forward and grasped Stefan's ankles, preventing him from leaving. Stefan dragged him a few steps to spite him before giving up with a heavy sigh.

"I'd rather be a summer school with Damon right now than stuck here with you all summer." Stefan complained.

Silas pantsed him as he used him to climb to his feet. "Of course you'd rather be in school, you being you, but then you would have to fail your courses, be tardy, and get detention." He laughed at the prospect. "But we all know Saint Stefan, who doesn't so much as jay walk, would break out in hives at the mere suggestion of something lower than a 4.0."

"Oh, yes, Silas, this is really making me want to hang out with you." Stefan delivered monotonous.

Silas clapped him on either shoulder with a grin. "Save yourself some pain, my shadow self, you know you always break in the end."

Stefan huffed. "Only because I know you'll get even more annoying and obnoxious as the hours go, like Woody drilling at my brain."

Silas plucked his workbook from his fingers and tossed it back over his shoulder. "Now that's the smart boy I was looking for!"

Stefan scowled as Silas patted his cheek condescendingly and slapped his brother's hand away. "What game of hell are we playing today, brother?"

"Time for your therapy appointment with Dr Silas!"

...

"Not bad, mate. Not bad at all." Enzo complimented as Damon lead him into the entrance hall. "And you have this place all to yourself?"

"Basically," Damon tossed his bag onto the bench against the wall. "My dad's always travelling for business and my Uncle Zach pretty much leaves us to ourselves, so it's just me and my little brothers. Speaking of..." he stopped in the parlor entryway. "Have you even moved from this room since I left, brother?"

The workbook lowered and the brunette sat up, leaning against the back of the couch. "Hey, Damon." His green gaze turned to the other dark-haired teen at his brother's side, leaning against the doorjamb. "Who's this?"

"This is Enzo," Damon introduced.

"Hello," Enzo gave a wave.

"He's a transfer student from England, met him at school. Just giving him a tour."

"Well, that's my boring origin story—I have to spend my summer in school to adjust to your America curriculum." Enzo drawled. "You must be--"

"Stefan," he tapped the workbook cover where the name was scrawled neatly. "I'm skipping ahead a grade so we'll probably have some classes together next year. It's nice to meet you, Enzo." He beamed.

"Sure."

"So, fresh meat, how are you liking our quant town of Mystic Fall's? Has Damon showed you our three hottest and only spots?"

Enzo's brow rose at being referred to as 'fresh meat', but Damon's eyes narrowed.

"_Silas._" Damon hissed in realization.

"Was wondering when you'd realize." Silas said, cheek resting in his palm. "Was I too upbeat? Was there not enough brood in my brow? Probably all of the above, but I bet it was 'fresh meat' that gave me away. Too witty?"

"Do you impersonate your brother often?" Enzo asked in realization.

"When it suits me," Silas shrugged. "The only time Steffy's cool is when _I_ pretend to be him."

"When are you going stop these stupid games and stop pretending?" Damon said in annoyance.

"When you stop falling for it," Silas grinned at Damon's scowl.

"Where's Stefan, Silas?"

"It's always Stefan first with you, what about me?" Silas pouted. Damon's irate expression continued and Silas sighed dramatically, "I was bored, I demanded he entertain me."

"How many times do I have to tell you trying to get a rise out of him is not for your entertainment!"

"He's giving as good as he's getting lately, you should be proud, I'm helping give him a thicker skin. He needs it with the way you and everyone else baby's him." Silas tossed Stefan's workbook away and hopped over the back of the couch to stand in front of the older teen.

"The word you're looking for is 'torment', Silas." Damon corrected.

"Did you learn that in summer school?" Silas taunted. Damon smacked the back of his head. "Ow!"

"Where is he, Silas! After everything..."

"Alright, alright. I was about to check on him anyway." Silas pushed passed between them and trotted down the hall, the pair followed.

"Did you lock him in the shed again?"

"That's only entertaining for so many times. New stimuli, new results."

"You sound like you're conducting an experiment," Enzo remarked.

"I guess I am, but it's all in Steffy's best interests."

"You're my brother, Si," Damon commented. "But I will kill you."

"No, you won't!" Silas walked backward, facing them, a gleeful expression on his boyish face. "That's tantamount of killing Stefan and you would never hurt our precious baby brother, would you?" he affected a coy pout before turning forward again at Damon's dark look.

"Mate, why do I get the feeling your brother is kind of evil?" Enzo murmured to Damon.

"There's no 'kind of'," Damon whispered back. "If my ex Kat is Evil One, then Silas is her little hench-minion, Evil Two." He shuddered. "Evil twins aren't just a cliché plot climax in movies, Mystic Falls is riddled with this particular horror movie scenario."

"Talk behind my back—literally—all you want, Damon, believe what you want, but Stefan is literally my other half and I only want him to get better." Before Damon could say anything, Silas stepped through the open double doors onto the back terrace. "It was the closest thing to a deprivation tank we had."

"Wh--?" Damon started, but then his gaze landed on the hot tub and they widened in horror. "Silas!" he shoved passed the teen to get to it. "Tell me you didn't lock Stefan in here!" he scrambled to free the tabs securing the hard cover top. Enzo assisted, working the opposite side.

"It's part of his therapy!" Silas defended. "It's supposed to simulate being back in mother's womb!"

"Stefan!" Damon shouted. "I'm getting you outta there!" Enzo pulled the cover free and Damon topple unexpected halfway in, getting soaked. But the teen could care less about getting wet himself when he saw Stefan floating there, eyes closed, unresponsive. "Oh, my god, Stefan!" he grappled for his brother.

"Jesus Christ!" Enzo rushed forward to help, dragging Stefan from the hot tub and onto the terrace.

"Stefan? Stefan!" Damon urged, shaking his brother, growing panicked.

"He's just pretending." Silas said, bending over his twin's head. "Tell him, Stefan, before he starts to cry."

"I don't think he breathing," Damon uttered, hand laid on Stefan's chest. "What the hell did you do, Silas?!"

"Shut up! You're lying! Stefan!" Silas dropped to his knees and slapped his twin. "Wake up!"

"W-we have to do CPR!" his hands hovered uncertainly over his brother's body. "I can't remember!" Damon panicked. "Enzo!" he looked to his new friend in utter fear.

"Give me room." Enzo ordered, in complete control. He checked Stefan, who indeed was not breathing, straightening his limbs. He tilted the teen's head back, pinched his nose closed and breathed into his mouth, once, twice, before started compression on his chest. The brother's watched on as Enzo started a second round when water suddenly blurted from Stefan's throat. Damon slumped back against the side of the hot tub in exhausted relief, unable to move and help, just watched as Enzo turned Stefan on his side, patting his back, soothing as Stefan sputtered a bit more water. "That's it, mate, let it out."

Stefan let out a quiet grown, eyes heavy lidded. He looked blurrily up at Enzo. "Hello," he croaked.

Enzo gave him a little grin. "Hello, mate. One hell of a way to introduce yourself. Stefan, isn't it?"

"That's me!" Stefan agreed, but then he frowned. "I-I don't know who your are, I'm sorry!"

"Don't be, mate. The names Lorenzo St. John but my friends call me Enzo."

"Lorenzo."

"Call me Enzo."

"Oh... Enzo," Stefan repeated tentatively. "You sound like my best-friend Nik. Do you know him? He left. Are you going to leave, too, just like him?"

Enzo frowned in concern at the rambling he didn't understand. "I'm not going anywhere, mate." He promised. "You feeling alright, Stefan? You remember what happed?"

"Um," Stefan's brow crinkled, his cheek pressed against Enzo's damp thigh. "Did we drown again?"

"We?" Enzo wondered. "It was just you."

"We both drowned again. Lexi died again, too."

Enzo looked across to Damon with confused worry, but the words finally kicked the elder brother into action. He leaned forward. "Stefan, hey." He brushed the wet strands of hair cling to his brother's forehead back, drawing his green gaze from Enzo. "Hey, there, baby brother. Remember me?"

Stefan giggled at the question. "Damon, how could I forget? Are you here to say goodbye? I'm tired."

"Just hang in there a little longer, 'kay?"

Stefan grunted and turned his face back into Enzo's thigh.

"We should get him to the hospital." Enzo told Damon, who nodded. He lifted Stefan up with a grunt, the other teen still shaken.

"I'm coming, too." Silas said.

"We're in this situation again because of you!" Damon snapped at him.

"Now's not the time for fighting," Enzo cut in.

"He's my twin!"

Stefan's head fell back over Enzo's arm and he giggled as he spotted Silas upside-down. "Hello, Me!" he reached out and grabbed Silas' chin and stated to recite quietly:

**We came as one but split in two**

**We breath the same, dream as one**

**Around the earth we spin**

**Day is night, night turns into day**

**We breath as one, and dream the same**

**I look into your eyes and we die in each other embrace**

When Enzo stated back through the house, Silas had no other choice but to follow, lead on a leash by his delirious brother. Enzo pulled Stefan into the backseat of Damon's Chevy Camaro, Damon peeling down the long drive with a squeal of rubber, Silas twisted around in the front passenger seat.

...

_beep beep beep_

Stefan woke to the dreadfully familiar beat of his heart. Head pounding, chest aching, throat and lungs sore—they were all too familiar feelings. He dared to crack his eyes open and confirm the nightmare true, and involuntarily gapped at the unknown, yet vaguely familiar handsome, dark-haired teen sitting at his bedside.

"Are you an angel?" he blurted to his own horror.

Enzo looked over a him with a smirk. "'Angel' is not a word people use to describe me."

Stefan flushed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean--"

"Don't. I'll selfishly keep the descriptor, thanks, mate." Enzo winked and Stefan's cheeks heated for an altogether different reason. "I'm Lorenzo St. John. We met earlier but I won't be offended if you don't remember it, our meeting was a bit intense."

Guilt speared through him. "I scared everyone again." His voice croaked.

"Here." Enzo poured him a cup of water from the tray table and offered him the straw. Stefan stared at him in a moment of shock at the gesture before he rose his head a little, lips around the straw. He reached up, his fingers automatically overlaying Enzo's to steady the plastic cup. He drank thirstily, before laying his head back with a sigh, his still gripping Enzo's without realizing. Enzo didn't yanked his hand free, simply waited for Stefan's fingers to go lax before setting the cup back. "We were scared, yeah." He agreed. "You weren't breathing. You weren't--"

"I'm sorry--"

"It's not you who should apologize, Stefan. That honour goes to your evil twin." Stefan chuckled. "What's funny?"

"You've never seen me in a bad mood—fair warning."

"I'll take that under advisement,"

Stefan's smile faltered. "Where are my brothers?"

Enzo sobered. "They're with your uncle, talking to the doctor, and calling your dad, I think."

"Oh... I wish they didn't call father."

"He'll want to know you're okay, Stefan."

Stefan shook his head. "He was upset last time when he had to cut his trip short. He wasn't very happy with all the drama I caused."

Enzo frowned. "Damon told me a little bit about what happened to you last year," he said carefully. Pain and sadness took over Stefan’s boyish face, making him age. Enzo's hand was warm on his forearm. "I'm sorry."

"I think you and Nik would get along like a house on fire."

"It's the accent, innit, mate?" Enzo laid it on thick for humour, definitely getting the response he wanted.

"It's mostly the accent," he giggled. Stefan instantly quieted as the door opened and his family shuffled in.

"Look at all the drama you caused, Steffy." Silas hopped onto his bed and Stefan automatically shifted over to give him room.

"I'm sorry," Stefan murmured guiltily.

"Christ, Stefan, stop apologizing for him!" Damon burst, his stress and frustration momentarily flowing over.

"Damon!" Uncle Zach reprimanded him. "That's no way to speak to your brother at a time like this."

Damon refused to look at Silas. "I'm sorry, Stefan."

Stefan could only shake his head, brow pinched in worry.

"Stefan," Uncle Zach drew his attention. "The doctors want to keep you for a few more hours of observation before releasing you."

"Okay," he murmured compliantly.

"I've spoken to your father. He's glad you're alright but was unable to cut his trip short," Damon's scoff of derision wasn't acknowledged. "I brought you some clothes to change into."

Silas took the chore upon himself, pulling the hoodie from the bag. Stefan allowed his twin to manhandle him like he was a life-sized doll, tugging at the knots of his gown.

"Come on, I'll drive you home, Enzo." Damon finally said.

Enzo nodded. "Catch you later, mate." He patted Stefan's knee. "Perhaps with a lot less drama next time, eh?"

"No promises." Stefan smiled. "Bye, Enzo." He gave a little wave.

Silas' eyes narrowed as he glanced between the two .

Looking back before he left, Enzo glimpsed the scars scattered around Stefan's torso as Silas raised his arms above his head. They looked surgical; one along his right ribcage, another down the center of his chest before they were covered up by the hoodie Silas pulled over his head.

...

They picked up pizza on the way home and Stefan's favourite ice cream; raspberry swirl with white chocolate chunks. He sent an email to Nik, signing it with a short verse like he always did (and the same to Lexi's old account by exhausted habit) before collapsing into bed.

He woke from his restless nightmares to the same time he did every morning for school; 6:30 AM. He dressed and went down to the kitchen.

Damon stumbled into the kitchen, dressed and with dripping mussed hair. He poured himself some coffee and flopped into a chair at the table, taking in the usual breakfast spread. "Take the day, Stefan, jeez. You were in the hospital yesterday, you're allowed to sleep in a couple hours, you know?"

"I didn't sleep well. Besides, who else is going to see you off to school on a full stomach?"

"You'll make a great mother one day, Stef," Damon teased, chomping a big bite, "If you can wiggle your way out from under Silas' claws long enough to get a girlfriend."

He just rolled his eyes. Silas was possessive and controlling, and Lexi and Nik were the only people who put up with Silas' crap to be Stefan's friends in respect of not putting up with it. Now they were gone and Silas had no one to contend with for his twin's attention and Stefan wasn't of the mind to fight him with Lexi's death and Nik moving away. Stefan did want kids, a bunch of them, but he just didn't look at girls in his grade and see them like that. "Just eat and go before you're late, don't make poor Mr Saltzman endure your company longer than he already has to this summer."

"First, props on that burn. Second, ouch, I'm offended. Third, I'm a delight to be around and you know it. And lastly, no one volunteers to teach summer school, Stefan, Saltzman's just being punished along with the rest of us for screwing up somewhere down the line." Damon finished his breakfast and left. He paused in the doorway, "Oh, and, Stefan?"

"Yeah?"

"Take it easy today, will you? And don't let Silas boss you around."

"Sure." Stefan wrapped up Silas' plate.

When Silas finally woke up around 10, Stefan quickly determined that in was a clingy day. Given yesterday, it was expected. Silas usually didn't think things through to the consequences, so when things didn't go to plan, he typically didn't respond to them well. But whatever his actions and the result, Silas didn't actually want Stefan dead. Clingy usually equalled no personal space or boundaries, not that Silas really cared for those on a typical day, there was just a different intensity to it.

Finally, a moment to himself, Stefan collapsed onto the couch in the parlor and quickly fell asleep.

Stefan was roused to the front door slamming and voices:

"That doesn't make sense."

"It makes clear sense, mate. I can't understand why you call a game where you pass the ball around in your hands 'football' but the game that's actually played with your feet is called soccer."

"So, then what do you call our football?"

"I simply don't bother with it; American football is child's play. We play rugby, it's a bloody sport and a much better spectacle. It's not paused and reset every two minutes."

"Fair enough."

"Hey," Stefan cleared his throat, his head coming over the back of the couch as he sat up. "We meet again, Enzo." He smiled as he rubbed the grogginess from his eye.

Enzo obviously looked around. "And no drama in sight."

"Don't worry, he's never far."

Damon glanced between them before his attention turned back to Stefan. "You actually took a nap. Good."

"Glad I could satisfy you. Do you need help with your homework?" Stefan asked, seeing the books under Enzo's arm.

"I do not need help with my homework, least of all from my little brother." Damon said.

"You being in summer school dictates otherwise, little brother or not. We _are_ going to be in most of the same classes next year," Stefan pointed out.

"So, that part wasn't a lie." Enzo said.

"What?"

"Silas pretended to be you yesterday when I brought Enzo over." Damon told him.

"Oh," Stefan didn't know what else to say. Stefan hated when Silas did that, sometimes it had been fun when they were kids and Stefan would even go along with it—until Silas would inevitably do something that got them in trouble. Their parents could never tell them apart, despite the wild differences in their actual personalities, so Stefan always got punished, too. Now, it was their classmates that disliked Stefan in lieu of Silas because no one could tell them apart. "He's good at that, isn't he?" he gave a subdued smile. "He knows me so well, sometimes I think _I'm _the impostor."

"Only because you let him get away with it!" Damon snapped.

"He's my twin, what do you want me to do? Our fates are intertwined, Damon."

"No," Damon shook his head. "That's a choice that _you're_ making."

Before Stefan could respond, Silas trotted in from down the hall. "Hey, I finally found the cards--" he stopped short as he spotted Damon and his new friend. Silas' gaze narrowed on Enzo. "What are you doing here?"

"Hanging out." Damon said. "Don't get territorial, Silas." In response Silas went around the couch and flopped against Stefan.

Enzo just raised a brow before turning his attention to Stefan. "There's a party this weekend, are you going?"

"I don't--" Stefan started.

"Yeah. We're going." Silas interrupted. Stefan frowned at him.

"It's at the old Fell Church," Damon told Stefan, "Not at Lockwood's lake."

"Oh. Okay. I guess that's fine, then."

"If you're coming, then he's your responsibility," he jerked his chin a Silas.

Silas scoffed. "I don't need a baby sitter, I'm not a little kid."

"No, but you are the literal definition of 'troublemaker'. The last time you had free reign, you had half the football team after your ass, I would have let them kick it too if they hadn't mistaken Stefan for you. So, none of your shit. We'll be in my room," Damon said and headed upstairs.

Enzo momentarily lingered. "These are actually my music sheets," he informed Stefan, gesturing to the binder under his arm.

"You write your own music? That's so cool."

"It is an interest of mine." He agreed. "I actually have my eye set on London Academy of Music and Dramatic Art, perhaps Juilliard."

"You must be really good. And that sounds like more than just an interest, it sounds like a passion."

Enzo grinned. "Maybe I'll play for you sometime."

Stefan smiled. "I'd really like that."

"Enzo!" Damon shouted from upstairs. "Did you get lost?"

"That's my cue. See you around, Stefan."

"See ya, Enzo." Stefan watched him depart. "Ow!" he exclaimed as Silas elbowed him in the ribs. He rubbed the sore spot, sitting back forward on the couch. "What was that for?"

"What was that for?" Silas sneered. "What the hell was I watching?" he threw a hand back behind him.

Stefan frowned, his brow pinched. He glanced behind in confusion. "What do you mean, we were talking?" Silas shook his head in disappointment at his twin. "How come you seem to dislike Enzo so much? You've only just met him. He saved my life!"

"Ah, so it's a crush on your saviour."

"What?" Stefan protested, "That's not--" He paused and took a calm breath. "He's nice and he could become a friend."

"He's Damon's friend and he'll leave eventually, just like Niklaus, just like the rest of them. I'm the only one you can count on, My Shadow." Stefan could only stare silently as his twin as Silas dealt the cards.

** _~ T V D ~_ **

Stefan exchanged his waist apron for his jacket at the rack, grabbed the Styrofoam container, and held the door open for a returning waitress before leaving _The Grill_ kitchen, his part-time shift over. He barely made it passed the bathrooms when he heard his name called through the dinner rush din.

"Hey, Stefan, over here!"

Stefan whipped around at the sound of his name, startled and surprised at who was waving him over. He approached the table and it's lone occupant. "How did you know it was me and not Silas? Well, I guess it was a 50/50 shot." He hunched. "People just assumes I'm Silas and give me a wide birth."

"Wrong." Enzo told him. "Sit down."

Stefan automatically took the seat. "No. Silas has messed with everyone so much pretending to be me, they don't even bother anymore. Damon still has trouble telling us apart. Lexi and Nik were the only ones who could tell," he sighed sadly. "And Lexi..." he gulped. "Lexi died last year and Nik, he lives in New Orleans now."

"Sorry to hear about your friends." Enzo sympathized. "But I could tell it was you."

"Really? How?"

"I never forget a bloke I've kissed."

Stefan chuckled in confusion. "What?"

Enzo chuckled at his expression. "I was kidding. That wasn't a real kiss. I hope you don't take a CPR kiss as a real snog. And I certainly hope it wasn't your first kiss."

"You're not the first person to give me a CPR 'kiss', and it wasn't my first real kiss either." Stefan informed him, subdued.

"Why do you sound so forlorn, mate?" Enzo wondered. "First kisses are a special thing. Did someone you not like kiss you?"

Stefan shook his head. "One of my best-friends was my first kiss. It was also his goodbye kiss. Nik, he moved away after the accident... I think it was a guilty relief for him when his brother Elijah decided to move the family back to New Orleans."

"Why would you think that?"

"I was the closest, so he grabbed me. When he got us to shore he realized I wasn't breathing and by the time he resuscitated me and went back for Lexi... it was too late to save her, too. She's dead because of me."

Enzo reached out and laid a hand on his forearm. "You can't honestly believe that, Stefan."

Stefan gave a non-committal shrug. "So, what are you doing here? Are you waiting for somebody?"

Enzo let him change the subject. "Actually, I'm waiting for some_thing_. Picking up dinner for my sister and mum."

"I didn't know you had a sister."

"A little demon rug rat." Enzo smiled affectionately. "Disguised as a sweet angel."

"Does she take after her brother, then?"

"I guess you'll just have to wait and find out."

Stefan gulped but before he could think to say something, a waitress approached with Enzo's order. They walked out together.

"Wait. Are you walking home?"

Enzo shrugged. "It's not that far."

"I can give you a ride." Stefan offered.

"I don't mind walking. Besides, it's a chance to figure out where things are."

"Will you let me if I ask nicely?" Stefan clasped his hands in front of him, "Please, Enzo, let me drive you home? If not for you, then do it for me."

"What would be in it for you?" Enzo wondered, amused.

"Other than me being more than happy to do it?" Enzo nodded. "I enjoy to ride."

"'Ride' as in...?"

Stefan nodded with a grin and started to walk backward, leaving Enzo obligated to followed. He stopped next to the motorcycle at the curb.

Enzo whistled. "This is yours?"

Stefan nodded. "Got it when I passed my driver's exam. Silas failed his— twice so far."

"Beautiful," Enzo commented.

"I know, right?" Stefan stroked the seat.

Enzo turned his gaze to the bike. "Definitely."

"Here's a helmet," Stefan gave Enzo the one strapped to the back of the bike and took the one hanging freely off the handlebars.

"Is that just begging someone to nick it?" Enzo wondered, clipping the chin strap.

Stefan was doing the same. "No one's ever stolen it, but a bird pooped in my helmet once."

"Which helmet, exactly?"

Stefan gave a mischievous grin, "Yours, of course."

Enzo chuckled and shook his head. "Oh, there's a wild streak in you I'm quite prepared to enjoy, Stefan."

"I always aim to please." Stefan mounted and kick started the engine. He waited for Enzo to mount behind, inhaled a deep breath as he felt the arm wrap around his waist, the other holding the takeout bag secure and turned the throttle, ripping into the street. Stefan focused on the road and not the feel of Enzo behind him, it was practically foreign to have another body so close that wasn’t Silas the past year.

"Thanks for the ride," Enzo said as he took off the helmet and handed it back.

"Anytime."

"Then I'll gladly volunteer to be your excuse." He ran his fingers through his dark hair.

"I accept. Have a nice dinner, Enzo."

"'Night, Stefan. I'll see you this weekend." Enzo held up a hand and watched Stefan pull a u-turn and disappear down the street.

** _~ T V D ~_ **

The Salvatore brothers piled into Damon's car Friday night. Stefan looked over at Silas in surprise as his twin slid into the backseat with him instead of shotgun as was the usual arrangement. But it became clear the reason when Damon picked up Enzo, who hopped into the free front seat. Silas just shrugged when Stefan looked over at him with a frown.

The party was already in full swing; no doubt 2/3rd's of the student population was here with friends getting drunk. There was a bonfire going, a bar out the back of a truck, and music blasting from a car. Lanterns hanging from trees lighting the area.

"You're on your own," Damon told the twins. "Don't ruin my night. Come on, Enzo, I'll introduce you to everyone."

"Come on, Stef." Silas grabbed his wrist and pulled him over to the refreshments, grabbing them some red solos with beer. As one became three an hour in Silas finally abandoned him and Stefan found himself alone at the fire pit roasting marshmallows.

"You lost your Shadow, Peter Pan." Enzo plopped down onto the log next to him.

"And what about your party guide?"

"He's snogging with a girl so I thought it best no to interrupt."

"Ah. Caroline, Elena, or Rose?"

"I think her name was Elena."

"Figures. That's Katherine's sister."

"As in his Evil Ex Kat's sister?"

Stefan smirked. "As in his Evil Ex Kat's _twin_ sister."

Enzo whistled. "Mate, that's a scenario I wouldn't touch with a 10 foot pole. Good luck to 'im."

Stefan smiled. "Want a s'more?" he asked, rotating his marshmallow through the licking flames.

"Definitely." Enzo found the box of graham crackers and chocolate relegated to the fire pit. "I'll take the goo, none of that burnt stuff."

"Perfect, I like the burnt shell." Stefan blew out the flames still clinging the marshmallow. Enzo watched curiously as the brunette lick the tips of his thumb and forefinger and plucked off the burnt shell, freeing the goo for Enzo to sandwich between the crackers, and popped it into his mouth.

"Never seen it done like that before," Enzo murmured, watching him in the flickering firelight.

Stefan did a little bow jokingly, "It's a talent."

Enzo took a large bite. "Perfect," he agreed.

Stefan couldn't help but be distracted as Ezno finished it off and licked the chocolate from the corner of his mouth. He washed it down with the rest of his beer. "I'll go grab us a refill." He plucked Stefan's empty cup from the ground by his booted feet.

Stefan blinked up at him and smiled. "Okay."

Stefan was idly poking at the kindly when he heard the approach but when he looked up, it wasn't Enzo towering over him.

"Salvatore!" the jock growled.

Keeping his face neutral, Stefan rose and faced the group of pissed (and drunk) jocks. Their faces were familiar, this was one of Silas' target groups to screw with and once again, Stefan was caught in the middle. His fingers tightened on the branch at his side. "I'm _a_ Salvatore, not the one you're clearly looking for. You searching him out just validates whatever it is that he did," Markos took a menacing step forward; Stefan held his ground, expression unimpressed. "And if you think targeting me in lieu of him will get him to back off..."

"Do you have a problem, mate?" Enzo appeared at Stefan's side, two solo cups in hand.

"The best way to get back at Silas is to ignore him." Stefan told them evenly, helpfully even. "Ignore him and he goes away, go after him and it's like giving a dog a bone. I know you're angry and drunk, but please don't start something you're going to regret later." It was a charged moment before Markos scoffed and ambled drunkenly away.

"You alright?" Enzo asked, offering him a cup.

Stefan murmured his thanks and took a drink. "It's nothing I'm not used to."

"That's not what I asked."

Stefan gave a deprecating chuckle. "No, it wasn't, but it's all relative, isn't it? The world revolves around him and his fun. _My_ world. It's always just a big game to him, and we're the unwitting pawns. He just has a way of swallowing me and without Lexi and Nik... it's easier to just to let him."

The hand on his shoulder brought his head back up. "He's your brother, Stefan, but he doesn't _own_ you. You may look alike but you are wildly different, and from what I've seen, he doesn't swallow you—you eclipse him. That's why he craves that attention, but you," arm around his shoulder, Enzo turned them toward the fire, the glow of the fire flickering against Stefan's golden skin. "Well, you're practically glowing on your own!"

Stefan snorted with laughter, making Enzo grin at him. "That was corny, but sweet—particularly that last part—but thank you, Enzo." He smiled softly at the older teen. "And thanks for having my back with them."

"Something tells me you didn't really need me, but I was happy to give it nonetheless. Sad, really. I do like a good fight when the occasion calls for it."

"Something tells me you know how to take a punch."

"If only to give them some sense of dignity by the end," he said cockily.

Stefan turned his head and chortled into the scarf draped over Enzo's shoulder. "Well, that's very self-sacrificing of you, Enzo."

"It does well to the karma to give to the less fortunate." He mused, sipping his drink, Stefan's face still buried in his shoulder as he continued to giggle. Enzo had already decided he loved Stefan's laughter from that moment back in the hospital.

"I can't tell if you're actually funny or it's the beer giggles." Stefan confessed, a huge smile on his lips as he finally raised his head, realizing just how close they were.

"Definitely the first, mate." Enzo murmured, caught in the sudden charged energy between them as their gazes locked, the music and din of the other drunken party goers fading to nothing but the crackle of the fire and their panting breaths.

Stefan's breath hitched as he felt Enzo palm shift from around his shoulder to the nape of neck. His fingers curled into Enzo's scarf in response. They were a second from closing the distance when there was a shriek of laughter behind them and a pair of drunk girls stumbled passed. Stefan and Enzo jolted apart, thrown back to reality, the party din rushing back in.

The flush in Stefan's cheeks definitely wasn't just the flush of booze. "I, uh, better go find Silas before he causes anymore trouble," Stefan said, licking his lips nervously. Fire flickering in his eyes, he didn't notice Enzo's gaze dart to his mouth at the action.

"Yeah," Enzo nodded. "I should probably find Damon, make sure he hasn't taken off to hook-up and left us stranded."

"Good idea."

After sharing a long look, they parted in opposite directions.

...

When they finally all convened at the car, it was after midnight and with an extra passenger. Elena took the passenger seat so Stefan ended up squished in the back with Enzo against one side and Silas passed out against the other. When they got home, Stefan had to practically carry Silas up the stairs. While Damon and Elena made the hazardous journey down the hall mid make out, Stefan paused and pointed Enzo toward a guest room as Silas hung off him. Stefan just dragged Silas to his bedroom, threw him onto his bed and collapsed right there beside him.

Silas mumbled incoherently and spooned against him as Stefan's thoughts strayed to the teenager down the hall. He remembered the warmth of Enzo pressed against his back on the bike, the smouldering weight of his gaze at the party and gulped, burying his head under his pillow as Silas slobbered on him.

...

Stefan shoved Silas off him as morning light blinded him. Silas grumbled but settle when Stefan shoved a pillow for him to spoon and drool on instead. Showered and dressed, he made his way down to the kitchen. He put the coffee pot on and grabbed the pancake mix down from the cupboard. He was clearing the first batch off the griddle when Enzo came into the kitchen, coming his fingers through his dark hair, dressed in the same clothes from the night before.

"Figured you for an earlier riser, even after a night partying." Enzo said, eyes taking him in.

"Someone has to be the responsible one. Good morning, Enzo."

"Morning, Stefan. You mind?" he pointed to the coffee maker.

"Go ahead. Hungry? I'm making pancakes," Stefan waved his flipper at his setup.

"I may have a slight hangover but I did notice that part, yes." Enzo took his coffee and sat at the breakfast bar across from Stefan's work station.

"Any particular kind?" Stefan asked. "Plain, blueberry, banana, chocolate chip?"

"Any will do, all of them would be preferable,"

Stefan chuckled and loaded him an assorted plate. "That, I can do."

"Thanks, gorgeous."

Stefan froze for an instant at the name as he remembered the intense moment between them last night before, before internally shaking himself. Obviously a slip of the tongue, the teen was hungover by his own admittance after all. "It's nothing special, it's a box mix." He studiously focused on his frying pancakes, not noticing the look Enzo was giving him.

"Well, they're delicious nonetheless." Enzo said after a moment.

Stefan flashed him a smile. He sat next to Enzo with his own plate.

"Do you need a ride back home?"

"You in that much of a rush to get rid of me?"

"On the contrary, I thought I was saving you?

Enzo's brow darted up. "Saving me?"

"I owe you for last night." He blurted.

Enzo was quiet for a moment, an intense look in his brown eyes. "You don't owe me anything, Stefan." He said quietly

"Alright." Stefan gulped down his nervousness. "So, you're going to make me beg you again, huh? I see. Then, Enzo," he faced the other teen and mirrored the same pose from earlier in the week, "Please, if you let me drive you home, you'll be saving me from having to nurse a hungover Silas and help me avoid having to watch Damon and Elena making out."

"Ah," Enzo leaned back with a smirk, "So, I would be doing _you _the favour."

Stefan gaped at him momentarily. "Technically, if you want to phrase it like that..."

"Yes."

"Though, technically, I would be returning the favour," Stefan pointed out. "_And_ you did volunteer yourself to me."

Enzo slowly leaned toward him. "I suppose I did, but perhaps I was looking forward to watching Damon and Elena snog." Stefan snorted at him and Enzo chuckled.

"Fine, so you'll be doing me a favour," Stefan relented in his amusement. "Does that mean you agree?"

Enzo was silent, a playful look of consideration on his face before he said, "What are we waiting for, then?"

Stefan grinned at him. "Since you're giving out favours," he said carefully as they walked down the hall, "Can I meet you sister? Would that be okay?" he wondered shyly.

A soft smile touched the corner of his lips. "Do you have you full wits about you?"

Stefan scoffed. "You have met my twin, right?"

"_Stefan?_" came the grumpy call from upstairs, right on cue.

"Speaking of," without thought Stefan grabbed Enzo's hand and pulled him quickly out the house. Enzo didn't pull his hand free until Stefan dropped it in realization when the reached his bike in the driveway.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

...

"... and Professor Biggles isn't allowed any biscuits because he stole Bibby's last time." Deidre St. John informed Stefan with an accusatory glower at the teddy bear with a monocle and suede jacket sitting next to Stefan at the tiny table.

"I'll be sure that he doesn't." Stefan promised. "Should Bibby get Professor Biggles' share of biscuits this tea service, little butterfly?" he wondered seriously of the little girl who looked like an angel with her pretty butterfly wings and princess crown, but was a dictator at tea time.

"Yes, I think that's /apple-pirate/!" she stumbled over the big word but emphasized her authority over the table with a fist against the table. "Serve the tea, if you would, Mr Stefan."

"Of course." He mimed the action of pouring tea into the little plastic cups and caught Enzo's eyes across the play set, a smirk playing across his lips and delight danced in his eyes. Stefan grinned back, "I don't know what you were on about, King Ren, I'm having a delightful time at Princess Butterfly's tea party." Enzo held out his plastic tea cup in response and Stefan poured the tea with dignity.

** _~ T V D ~_ **

Stefan abandoned his brother as he spotted Enzo across the crowd gathered in the park for July 4th fireworks, trying to wrangled his sister, the blanket and not drop the cotton candy into the grass.

"Need help?" Stefan wondered.

"Thank god, yes! Can you...?" Enzo nodded his chin at his sister smothered in the blanket like a ghost hanging from his arm.

Stefan smirked. "Of course. This sure is a nice blanket you got here, Enzo," he announced loudly and playfully, to the girl's giggles. "And this here looks like a great spot to put it." He grasped Dee's ankles peaking out and she shrieked with laughter as he swung them.

"No, Stefan, it's me!"

"Oh, wow!" Stefan gasped. "You have a talking blanket, Enzo?" Enzo's lips were pursed tight in suppressed laughter.

"No, silly!" Dee struggled out from under the blanket, her long black hair mussed. "It's me!"

"Little butterfly!" Stefan exclaimed. "The blanket ate you! Come out before it tries to gobble you up again." He pulled her free from the blanket and she clung to his neck, giggling.

Enzo spread the blanket on the ground and Stefan released Dee. Enzo settled her on the blanket with the candy.

"Stefan, sit with us! You can have some of my cotton candy!" the girl said.

Stefan glanced at Enzo, who smiled back at him. Stefan smiled back. "Hard to resist an invitation like that." He sat on the blanket with Enzo, Dee ending up spread across their laps as they waited for the fireworks to start, feeding Stefan her cotton candy by hand.

"What about me?" Enzo poked her in the ribs with a pout.

"Mm!" Dee's face scrunched up in thought. "Okay! You can feed Stefan, too!"

Stefan let out a bark of laughter in surprise at the proclamation. Heat flooded his cheeks as Enzo shot him a glance, "Dee, I don't think that--" Enzo started but was saved as the fireworks started and his sister became distracted. Stefan forced himself to focus on them too, and not Enzo's lingering glance.

Despite the loud pops and fizzles of the fireworks, Dee eventually passed out. Stefan walked with Enzo home as he carried his sleeping sister cradled against his chest and wrapped up in the blanket. Stefan opened the front door for Enzo and a moment later his mother appeared.

"Ah, Lorenzo, you're finally home. I'll put her to bed." She kissed Enzo's cheek as she took Dee and gave Stefan a smile, "Have a goodnight, Stefan."

"Goodnight." Stefan could only blinked after her as she departed with a wink.

"What?" Enzo asked.

Stefan turned his gaze back to Enzo, still a bit dazed. "Your mother winked at me."

Enzo chuckled. "I have to get my charm from somewhere."

Stefan put a hand on his chest and couldn't help but laugh. "Well, I'll admit, it did _do_ something."

Enzo narrowed his eyes. "Should I be worried about competition?"

Stefan quieted as he met Enzo’s penetrating gaze. His fingers unconsciously curled into the teen's jacket lapel. He swallowed and cleared his throat. "Definitely not—while I think your mom is nice, she is a little older than me, and married..." he trailed off as Enzo's warm hand clasped over his, drawing Stefan's attention to the fact that he had put it there in the first place.

"Good."

"Yeah..." he mumbled.

Enzo grinned. "Goodnight, Stefan."

"'Night, 'Zo."

Stefan walked back to the park in a bit of a daze, his heart hammering in his chest. Maybe it wasn't in his head after all.

"What the hell's got you grinning like a buffoon for?" Silas grouched sourly at him, dripping with sticky soda. Stefan hadn't even realized that he was until it was pointed out. Silas scowled at him when he didn't stop and pushed him into the bushes.

** _~ T V D ~_ **

Stefan rolled onto his side and dug his phone from his pocket with a grunt. "Hello?"

"Hey, are you busy right now?"

"Enzo? Uh, no, other than being busy talking to you."

"Good. Do you think you can come over?"

"Like, right now?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I'll be there in half an hour. Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fantastic, I just want to show you something."

"Alright, I'm on my way."

"Bye, Stefan."

"Bye, Enzo."

Stefan grabbed his jacket and put on his helmet. Soon after he was knocking on Enzo's door.

"Hey--" was as far as he got before the other teen grabbed his hand and pulled him into the house and up they stairs. "E-Enzo?" Enzo closed his bedroom door and pushed Stefan onto one of two facing stools and grabbed his guitar from the stand, taking the other.

"What's happening?" Stefan wondered.

"Can't you let a bloke serenade you and not ask questions?"

"Huh?" Stefan responded eloquently.

"Better." Enzo positioned his fingers and strummed out the first musical notes, as he added his voice, Stefan could only listen.

**But you want more**  
** More to make you feel sane**  
** And I just want you**  
** As you are now**

The notes faded into silence along with Enzo's voice and Stefan inhaled sharply as he was brought back to the present. It was quiet as they stared across at each other before Stefan managed to find his voice.

"So, you can play. And you can sing. And that was an original song..."

"A bad original song?"

"No! Enzo." Stefan jump to his feet, shaking his head rapidly. "No, it was beautiful, Enzo. Your voice is incredible, your lyrics powerful," he slumped back onto the stool. "It was amazing."

A smile lit up Enzo's face and Stefan couldn't help but beam back at him. "Do you play any instruments, Stefan?"

"Father always thought it was a good discipline to learn. He's partial towards piano and violin, calls them a gentleman's instrument," he grimaced, "He says guitars are a delinquent’s tool."

"I didn't think I could enjoy the guitar more—I've discovered that I can."

"Good."

"It is a discipline," Enzo agreed, fingers drumming on the body, "Any instrument is, but to make real music takes passion."

"I can already tell you are very passionate," Stefan murmured sincerely.

Enzo smiled. "Thank you." He rose. "Here, I'll teach you some cords." Enzo offered.

"Oh, you don't--"

"I can already tell you have the fingers for it."

Stefan chuckled. "If you insist, but try not to be disappointed when you're wrong."

"Don't worry, you'll never disappointed me, Stefan."

Stefan didn't know how to respond to that, so he didn't, simply taking the guitar Enzo handed him and settled with it comfortably on the stool. He waited as Enzo regarded him, cocking his head. "Did you spontaneously forget how to play?" Stefan wondered.

"It's like tying a tie in a mirror versus tying it on someone else. I just need to adjust my view." Enzo came around behind him. Left arm around him to overlap his at the guitar neck, head right next to Stefan's looking over his shoulder. "This alright?"

"Mm-hmm." Stefan nodded, cheek brushing against Enzo's. He bite the inside of his cheek, heart hammering in his chest at the other teen's close and intimate proximity.

Enzo was focused on the strings. "'Kay. Place your fingers here and here," he manipulated Stefan's fingers into place. "That's a G. Strum?" Stefan focused on the body and stroked the strings with the pick. "Good. Here's an E." Enzo moved his fingers into place again. Stefan strummed, but his attention was more on the teen than the guitar. "B." Enzo waited, but Stefan made no move to play. Enzo finally looked up. "Is everything--" he paused, finding Stefan watching him, their faces close. "Okay?" he finished.

"Uh-uh." Stefan whispered, licking his lips.

Enzo's gaze dropped to his mouth at the action and Stefan gulped in turn. Enzo chin shifted forward, his gaze flickering to his mouth again. He hung there and Stefan couldn't take it anymore, closing the last of the distance between them. It quickly turned heated. Stefan distracted by Enzo's kissing, the guitar slipped from his fingers to the carpet with a twang, his hands grasping at the other teen. Enzo pressed forward and Stefan stumbled off the stool and they broke apart, panting.

"Sorry." Enzo said.

"Oh." Stefan expression fell before he quickly schooled his expression. The flush in his cheeks turning from arousal into embarrassment and shame. "Right. I should go."

"No, Stefan!" Enzo grabbed his arm, halting him and pulling him back. "I meant sorry for knocking you off the stool, not kissing you."

"Oh." Stefan looked at him with a mix of hope and trepidation. He swallowed nervously. "I'm not sorry about kissing you either."

Enzo grinned. "Good. Go out with me, Stefan."

"Yes." Stefan said instantly and breathlessly. Enzo chuckled and Stefan grinned back, giddy.

...

"And just where do you think you're going at this hour?"

"Jeez, Silas!" Stefan exclaimed in surprise. He straightened from slipping his boots on in the front hall and faced his brother. "You scared me."

Silas crossed his arms and eyed his brother’s jacket and the satchel around his shoulders. "Because I've caught you doing something secretive?" he accused.

"I'm going to work."

Silas scoffed. "Your shift is never this late."

"I took an extra shift."

"Which you never mentioned." Silas said in a 'you're caught!' voice.

"I don't have to consult you, it's my life!"

"You always did before, now you're suddenly changing your tune. Ever since _Lorenzo _came to town."

Stefan heaved an irritated sighed. "You're always so paranoid."

"You wouldn't lie to me, would you?" he murmured.

"Why would I lie?"

Silas approached him calmly. Stefan watched him warily. "Where are you really going, hm?" and without warning, yanked Stefan's jacket open to reveal—his Grill work t-shirt. "Huh."

Stefan smacked his hands away and jerked his zipper back up. "I'm going to be late."

Silas' narrowed gaze followed his twin out the door. "Don't worry, My Shadow, I'll find out soon enough." He muttered quietly.

Stefan only relaxed once he opened up down the road.

...

Stefan pulled over at the curb, putting down the kickstand. Casting a quick glance around the neighbourhood street as he unclipped his helmet before he unzipped his jack and shed his work shirt. He was a little slow in buttoning up the dark green dress shirt from his satchel with his slightly shaking fingers from nervous excitement. He tucked the tail into his pants, fixed his hair in his bike's side mirror and walked up the walk to knock on the door.

His nerves vanished as the door opened and he met Enzo eyes. "Hey," he breathed.

"Hello, gorgeous."

"God, you stole the words right out of my mouth."

Enzo chuckled. "Come on, we should go before my mother tries to steal you away from me." He shut the door behind him.

"Not gonna happen."

"Reassuring to know."

"You do know how to drive a bike, right?" Stefan asked as they strapped on their helmets.

"Of course. It's the main reason I asked you out." Enzo teased.

"Good to know where we stand."

Enzo laid his hands on Stefan's shoulders and squeezed reassuringly. "I know how to drive a bike, Stefan. I swear on Dee's devilishly cute head."

"I don't let just anyone drive it. In fact, you're the first."

"Then I'm honoured." Enzo said sincerely.

"There _is_ a plus side if you do happen to kill us in a fiery crash," Stefan told him.

Enzo raised a brow. "Oh?"

"Yeah. You'll be in my arms when we do." He smiled.

Enzo returned it. "I have no issue living with that—or dying, as it were—but let's leave that for a later date, not the first."

"I can live with that."

Stefan mounted his bike behind Enzo and wasted no time in wrapping his arms around the other teen as he kick-started to bike and pulled out into the road.

...

Stefan fingers laced with Enzo's as they took the scenic route up the walkway to his door.

"I had a great time,"

"Glad I pulled it off. I was afraid it might be too cliché."

"I'm a stupid romantic and I've never dated before so you could pull every cliché there is and I'll always love it."

"Thanks for setting the bar so low."

Stefan chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll plan the cliché for our next date."

"Another date, huh? You're already planning ahead."

"Definitely."

"Good." They finally reached the door step and turned to each other, just looking at each other before Enzo finally spoke. "I don't want it to get anymore cliché around here, but this is the part where we kiss goodnight while my mother peeks through the curtains."

Stefan's head whipped around in search and Enzo laughed. Stefan pouted, cheeks warm in embarrassment. "Not funny!"

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed." Enzo murmured, tugging Stefan's hand and pulling the brunette against him. Enzo pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

Stefan's eyes slipped closed and he leaned into the kiss. He sighed softly when they parted. "I really like this cliché," he murmured. "Can we do it again, just so I'm clear?"

Enzo smirked and kissed him again. "Goodnight, Stefan."

"Goodnight, Enzo."

** _~ T V D ~_ **

Stefan just finished pulling on his buckle boots to depart, but before he could straighten, Dee rushed over, grabbed his hand and whispered an urgent message in his ear. His eyes momentarily widened before he smiled and straightened. "I won't forget, little butterfly."

"What secrets is she telling you?" Enzo questioned.

Stefan smirked at him. "You'll find out soon enough."

"Ah. Well, then." Enzo pulled Dee against his side and covered her eyes playfully before giving Stefan a kiss goodbye. "I'll have you know, I like surprises."

"Good." Stefan gave him a last chaste kiss before leaving.

...

Stefan floundered for three days on what to get Enzo for his birthday, August 23, Dee's urgent message, just shy of a week away. They'd been going out for three weeks now on the QT from Silas and Stefan wanted to find the perfect present. He discovered it sitting in the store display window and went into the shop to buy it then and there. He snuck it into his room with it and got to immediate work.

Nik was an artist, Lexi a dancer, and Stefan wrote poetry. Stefan would write, and Nik would paint his interpretation. The black rose was the result of their first collaboration. It was Stefan's favourite. He framed it and had it hung over the head of his bed. He even kept a Polaroid of it in his wallet. He wanted to get a tattoo of it one day. Stefan was nowhere near the artist that Nik was and he knew he didn't do it justice when he painted the black rose on the guitar's body with a stanza from the poem that inspired it, but he put himself into it and hoped Enzo would see that.

Stefan went to the washroom to clean the paint from his hands. When he returned, he froze in his bedroom doorway as he realized the freshly painted acoustic guitar was missing. He sucked in a sharp breath as the eerie pluck of strings came from down the hallway. Dread—and anger—filled him as he turned to find Silas standing on the landing with the guitar.

"What are you doing? Give it back, the paint's still wet!" Stefan stepped forward, only to freeze as Silas cocked his head.

"Why so frantic, brother?"

"I just told you, the paint's still wet. Please give it back."

"Don't think I don't know what this is—_who_ it's for." His fingers continued to pull harshly on the wire.

"It's just a birthday present." Stefan inched forward another step.

"Aw, and all you got me for my birthday was a joke book. Don't hold it against me if I'm jealous."

"I thought your jokes could use some work to be funny instead of cruel."

"Tell me, brother." Silas said as Stefan grasped the neck of the guitar, silencing him. Silas resisted the pull, forcing Stefan to follow him as he moved. "Are you gay for Lorenzo?" he mocked.

Stefan didn't flinch. "He's my boyfriend."

"What?" Silas' hold loosened in surprise.

Unprepared for the sudden slack, Stefan stumbled back. He automatically reached out to steady himself on the balustrade at the top of the stair, but lost his hold on the guitar, sending in crashing down the steps.

"No!" Stefan jumped down the stairs after it, but it was already too late, the damage was done. The neck was broken off, hanging attached by the guitar strings. The back of the body coming off—and his painting was gouged.

"Why did you do that?!" Stefan shouted angrily as he stomped back up the stairs towards his bedroom, the broken guitar hugged to his chest.

"Stefan, it was an accident, I swear!"

"No." Stefan shook his head. "You always _mean_ to do it, you can never just handle to consequences—I always did that for you." He went passed into his room, laid the ruins of the present on his bed and grabbed his jacket.

"Stefan!" Silas quickly followed after him down the stairs. He grabbed his arm, halting him at the door. "Where are you going?"

Stefan yanked his arm free. "To see if I can replace what you destroyed."

Silas flinched at his harsh tone and watched from the door step as Stefan mounted his bike and tore down the drive in a roar without his helmet. There was this fist in Stefan’s chest and he didn’t know if he wanted to yell or cry. He pushed the throttle, weaving dangerously through the evening traffic. It was this exact type of thing that made him reticent in the first place in telling Silas about Enzo.

...

Stefan chewed his lips and glowered down at the freshly painted guitar. It somehow felt like a cheat, like it didn't hold the same sentiments that the first one, still broken and sitting on the foot of his bed held. He stood vigil over it, not willing to make the same mistake and have the belief that _this_ was one time that Silas learned his lesson.

Taking a deep breath, Stefan turned his back on it and dialled his phone.

"Hello?"

His heart did something scary in his chest for a split second before the owner of the female voice registered. "Mrs St. John." Stefan sighed in relief. "I was looking for Enzo."

"Ah, Stefan! Just the young man I've been meaning to talk to." She replied. "This weekend we're taking Enzo out to dinner for his 18th birthday and I wanted to invite you along."

"Oh. That sounds like a family thing. I wouldn't want to intrude."

"No intrusion possible, Stefan. You're my son's boyfriend, you are family."

"Wow. Then, yes. I would really like to come to Enzo's birthday dinner, thank you for inviting me." Stefan said sincerely. "I only even know it's his birthday is because Dee told me. I don't know why he wouldn't tell me, but thank you for the invitation."

"Of course, you're welcome, Stefan. If I know Enzo, it's because he didn't want to pressure you so early in your relationship. Well, I hear Enzo, shall I pass you along?"

"Yes. Thank you, Mrs St. John. Maybe don't tell him about the invite? Enzo did say he like surprises."

She chuckled. "Of course, dear."

There was crackling over the line as the phone was passed over.

"Stefan? My mom still trying to steal you away, I see."

Stefan chuckled. "If you didn't realize, I'm a taken man."

"Mm. And a very lucky one I am."

...

"Wait," Stefan grabbed Enzo's hand, preventing the teen from following the rest of the family into the house from dinner, Dee passed out in her father's arms.

"What's wrong?" Enzo asked.

"Nothing, but can we go into your garage for a second?"

Enzo gave him a bemused look. "So you can kill me...?"

Stefan chuckled. "Don't be absurd—I wouldn't kill you in your parents garage."

"Well, that's a relief." Enzo lead them into the garage through the side door, flicking on the lights. "Okay, what's--" he stopped as he noticed the long box with the colourful bow on top sitting on the bench. "That?" he finished.

"A present. For you. From me." Stefan said nervously. "Your mom said I could stick it in here so you wouldn't see it."

"You didn't have to get me anything,"

"Yeah, I know. 'Cause you didn't think to even tell me—Deidre had to whispered it in my ear like it was some conspiracy."

"Well, it definitely feels like a conspiracy now." Enzo scooped him up in a hug. "This is awesome, thank you!"

"You haven't even opened it yet, you might think it's stupid..." Stefan mumbled into his neck.

"Wrong." Enzo said confidently. "It's from you, that already makes it the best thing I've gotten all night."

"Gotta love sentimentality." Stefan reluctantly pulled away.

Enzo pecked him on his cheek and rubbed his hands together vigorously in excitement. He used his keys to cut through the tape and took off the lid. Stefan held his breath as Enzo released his sharply. He reached out and carefully touched the words alongside the painted rose as he read them:

**Black rose**

**You mourn me**

**Black rose**

**I celebrate you**

**Black rose**

**We are just another kind of**

**Red rose**

Enzo swallowed. "You wrote this?"

Stefan shrugged self-deprecatingly. "Technically I painted it."

"I know you don't really like sharing that part of yourself with people, so thank you for sharing it with me." Enzo caressed his cheek softly.

"You're welcome." He whispered.

"The rose, too. It seems familiar."

"It's Nik's Rose. The painting hanging above my bed? He did that for me a few years back. If you hadn't noticed yet, I have a thing for black roses. I, uh, painted that one so it's not as good."

Enzo shook his head. "I love it, Stefan. It's gorgeous, like you."

"There's, hem," he cleared his throat. "There's something else. Underneath." He pointed back at the box.

A piqued expression on his face, Enzo went back to the bench, setting the guitar aside and unwrapped the newspaper covered object at the bottom.

Stefan had gotten sentimental himself. Unable to do away with the wreck of the first guitar, Stefan deconstructed the broken instrument, keeping the face of the guitar and the length of strings still attached, he braided them into a looping tail and filled in the gouges to with rose with vibrant red.

Stefan closed his eyes as his words took life on Enzo's lips.

**I bleed love for you**

**My petals turn black**

**and wither**

**Bald and exposed**

**My love for you grows**

**Bloom and vibrant**

**My petals**

**glistening rose**

"Hey," Stefan startled as Enzo stroked his cheek, blinking his green eyes open to stare into soft brown ones. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Stefan nodded. "Sorry. It's just becomes... devastatingly beautiful when you say it."

"They're your words, Stefan. But my accent _is_ devastatingly beautiful," he teased, getting the brunette to crack a smile.

"Happy birthday, Enzo." Stefan gave him a soft kiss.

Enzo grinned. "Now I get to have Stefan's Rose hanging above my bed."

"I never thought I'd meet someone who was such a corny romantic as I was." Stefan beamed at him. "I think I'll keep you."

Enzo grinned. "Guess I'll have to come up with another birthday wish." Enzo stole kisses as they giggled like idiots at each other.

** _~ T V D ~_ **

Stefan woke up that morning scrambling to untangle his sweaty form from the sheets and bolted down the hall to the dark bathroom. He just managed to get the seat up before heaving the contents of his stomach. He didn’t know how long he was in there, he use of the toilet changing intermittently at a moments notice before the bathroom door opened and Stefan blinked into the sudden light.

Silas stood in the doorway, his gaze raking over his twin in apathy. "I have to pee." He announced.

Stefan blinked at him. "Use the other bathroom."

"I have to pee... now." Silas decided and stalked forward.

Stefan quickly scrambled away, not willing to risk getting peed on. He wouldn't put it above the petty teen. "Can't you see I'm sick?"

"That's my problem how?" Silas asked in disinterest after he finished.

"I can't go in for my shift today, can you cover for me?"

"Oh, so I exist now. Now that you need something from me." Silas crossed his arms.

Stefan rolled his eyes his eyes. "It hasn't even been an entire week. And you're a hard person to become ignorant of." He took a breath. "Please, Si? Just do this for me. You can keep the check and everything."

"You work in the kitchen, it's not like you even get tips." He scoffed in disgust.

"Is that a yes?" Silas was stubbornly silent. "You owe me." Stefan said softly.

"That wasn't--!" Silas started to protest before cutting himself off with a huff. "Yeah, fine."

Stefan gave him a weak but grateful smile. "Thanks, Silas. My uniform's in my room and my shift starts at 10."

"You owe for this literal manual labour." Silas uttered, turning on his heel to his twin's retching.

"You could have flushed!"

It took him a couple minutes of searching before he found Stefan's _Grill_ shirt **and **his cell phone.

...

"You're loathsome," Enzo breath brushed against his face as he said the words lowly, looking into his forest green eyes, but his words slammed into the brunette’s chest like a punch. "I didn't think I could ever feel this disgusted looking at my boyfriend's face..."

"What? Enzo, it's _me_."

Enzo scoffed, shaking his head in disgust, pushing him back when he still didn't step away. "I was wondering how far you'd take this charade, waited for you to say it was just a sick joke, until just now—until you tried to kiss me. But here we stand. _Silas._"

Silas dropped the confused, devastated expression. "Be honest, Lorenzo, how long did it take you to figure it out?"

"As soon as I read your text to meet."

"Liar." Silas scoffed. "I don't think you care about him much at all."

"No. I just don't love you."

Silas stared at him in shock. Not because Enzo didn't love him, that was a given, but because that sentence as good as implied that he loved Stefan.

"Do you even know your brother? He's an English Major, he writes poetry, he doesn't abbreviate, not even in his texts. You're an imperious asshole, Silas, but the one redeeming quality I thought you possessed was your love for Stefan," Enzo scoffed. "I really wish I hadn't been wrong."

Silas' jaw clenched. "You've known him for two months, I've been with him everyday for 16 years! What makes you think you have any clue what he needs? What makes you think you're even good enough for _my twin_?"

Enzo was calm in the explosion of anger. "I could be petty and say my defining quality is that I'm not _you_, but, really, it's Stefan's choice to make, not yours. This place is filled with idiots if they can't see through your pathetic portrayal of Stefan. How do you look into the mirror, how can you look at _him_ and decide to do this?" Enzo had to wonder. "Have you not an ounce of care for your brother?"

Silas froze for a split second before his expression turned angry. "You're wrong!"

"Did you lock him up again in the shed so you could pull this stunt?" Enzo mocked. "Huh?! Get the bloody hell out of my house!"

"Don't mind if I do," he sneered, spinning on his heel and heading for the front door when it suddenly burst open to reveal Enzo's little sister Deidre, their mother at the car in the driveway unloading the groceries.

She spotted Silas and her face light up. "St--!" Dee started before stopping short and frowning up at Silas. "Hey. You're not Stefan!" she pointed accusingly at him. "You're the bad one!"

"I don't need moral lessons from a two year old." Silas muttered.

"You sure about that?"

"I'm 5!" she held up her fingers to prove it.

"And she's 5!" Enzo agreed.

Silas shot a glare at Enzo and stalked passed out the door.

"Is Stefan okay?" Dee asked him.

Enzo pecked her crown. "That's what I'm going to make sure." Out in the driveway, he quickly helped his mother unload the groceries and borrowed the keys to the car.

...

Stefan had made himself a nest in the front room. It gave him easy access to mindless entertainment, the bathroom, and the kitchen. He was in a blissful, calm moment where his insides weren't rebelling against him when he heard the front door and the call of his name.

"Enzo?" Stefan struggled to dig himself out of the blankets and looked over the back of the couch

"Stefan? Bloody hell, what happened?" Enzo rushed over to him. He sat on the edge of the couch. "You look pale. And you're warm," he noted after stroking his cheek.

"Woke up on the wrong side of the bed and decided to puke my guts out," he chuckled weakly. "That's the only detail I'm willing to divulge for the sake of our relationship. I meant to text you but I couldn't find my phone."

The concern in Enzo's eyes turned into something else. "Yeah. Silas has your phone."

"He does?" Stefan said in clear confusion. He shook his head. "He must have grabbed by mistake. He's covering my shift at the _Grill_, I always hate to leave Mr Branson in lurch. Are _you_ okay?" Stefan asked worriedly, taking his hand. "I don't like that expression on your face."

"Stefan, there's something I have to tell you..."

...

The shock and numbness melted as he heard his brother.

Silas froze in the entryway as he spotted Enzo. "Whatever he's told you is a lie." He instantly told his brother.

"So, you didn't skip out on the shift I ask you to cover? You didn't steal my cell phone and impersonate me?" Stefan looked over at him. "You didn't try to kiss my boyfriend?" he waited, and scoffed when Silas struggled to find something to say. "And for what?"

"To prove a point."

"Did it work?" Silas' silence was answer enough. "Do you realize how many crises of self I've had because your constant imitation of me and the way people act toward me because of it?" Stefan asked his brother. "Do you know how frightening it is to question your own existence?" Silas opened his mouth but nothing came out. "When I go out, no one says 'Hey, Stefan, want to hang out?', they ask me 'which one' I am and when I say 'Stefan', they're never quite sure if it actually _is_ me. Or they just skip the niceties altogether and go 'Ugh, Silas. What do _you_ want?'

"I always shared in your punishments because our parents could never tell us apart—you made sure of that, didn't you, Silas? I would say 'It's me, Stefan' and you would immediately go 'No, _I'm_ Stefan', and they always believed that I was the troublemaker.

"And the one time I truly acted out, my _one_ rebellious act," he held up a finger. "I got Lexi killed! You always got away with it and I got my best-friend killed!" he shouted, jumping to his feet and Silas flinched. "I wanted to be an individual so bad, away from you, that I lost the two people that actually gave it to me." Stefan choked, his eyes burning.

"And I get it. I know. The guitar was an accident. You were surprised. Lexi and Nik were just a fluke. After all, who would want the loser, your copy, your shadow? But this! It wasn't even spontaneous. You walked out of the gate and decided this was what you were going to do today. I found someone who wanted _me_, saw _me_, not as a part of you, but just as... **me_._** And your first instinct is to destroy it."

No ballad or cinquain or haiku. He cracked himself open, let it pour out, true and pure. And now his devastation at the betrayal from his twin was twisted into anger.

"Go. I can't even look at you right now."

"Stefan," Silas pleaded.

"I don't want to hear anymore of your stories, your stupid lines that always convince me to forgive you. The worthless platitudes that have me willing to suffer your consequences in silence. I'm finished suffering for your disregard for simple human decency and giving you the allowance to continue." But Silas was frozen.

"LEAVE!" Stefan screamed, expression of rage and pain and heartache. "I DON'T WANT YOU HERE!"

Silas flinched back from his twin's vitriol, he sent a look of hurt bitterness toward Enzo before his face simply crumbled into his own devastation as he turned on his heel and bolted from the house.

Stefan's chest heaved and he gagged, and before Enzo could say anything, he bolted toward the bathroom, hand clamped over his mouth. He chocked on his tears as his body seized and he vomited into the toilet. He closed the lid, face buried into his arms as his body shook with silent tears.

"Hey." Enzo murmured, sitting on the floor with him.

Stefan turned his face away. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" Enzo stroked his back. "The vomit? Dee did that last week when she drank too much chocolate milk."

Stefan finally looked at him. "Silas." His voice cracked.

Enzo shook his head. "_You_ have nothing to apologize for, Stefan. These are Silas' self-esteem issues, not yours."

"I thought you'd be more upset, not defending him."

"Oh, believe me, I made it very clear my feelings toward him." Enzo promised.

"I just don’t understand how he could do something like this," Stefan confessed, laying his head on Enzo's shoulder. "He's done some bad things and I've trailed behind him like a shadow, cleaning it up, but this was next level, even for him."

"If anyone's a shadow, it's him." Enzo murmured into his hair. "He's yours and he's afraid to leave it, so he acted out. When we started going out, he was no longer the center of your world and focus, something I'm sure he's experienced his whole life. Sure, you had Lexi and Nik, but they were your best-friends, being _boy_friends is whole different scenario." Stefan was quiet as he contemplated that, though he could help the little smile when Enzo called them 'boyfriends'. "Come on, let's get you back to the couch." Enzo helped settle him back under the blankets on the couch. "You weren't kidding," Enzo murmured against his forehead.

Stefan blinked up at him. "What?"

"About being 'under the weather', but also about you when you get angry. 'Hulk' came to mind. You literally got angry and turned green—before you spewed."

Stefan snorted then groaned pitifully. "Don't make me laugh or I might throw up on you."

"You don't need to tell me twice."

** _~ T V D ~_ **

Stefan grabbed two sodas from the cooler.

It was the first party of the school year at the Lockwood lake and he knew he stuck out like a sore thumb wearing a t-shirt, jeans, and boots while everyone else had on swim trunks and bikinis but it didn't matter because he wasn't going to swim, he wasn't going near the water.

It had been weeks since his fight with Silas and he was waiting for any hint of an olive branch so they could start to repair their relationship, but no apology yet. That's all Stefan wanted, but Silas always tended to be stubborn about the worst things. He sighed heavily.

He barely saw Silas at home, they had zero classes together this year with Stefan taking all Grade 12 course instead of his 11 year, so he never saw Silas there either. To be honest, it was lonely. Stefan didn't realize how much Silas took up in his life until he just wasn't there anymore. He missed his brother, he missed his twin.

Distracted with his thoughts of Silas and urge to automatically seek out his twin, Stefan didn't notice he was slowly being pushed closer to the water's edge as he weaved through the party goers until a bump on the shoulder knocked him back to the present.

"Oh, sorry." He apologized automatically. Only to freeze when he looked up into the face of a familiar jock. "Sorry," he uttered again and quickly tried to move passed only to be rebounded back by Julian—and realized just how close he was to the water's edge as it lapped at the back of his boots. "Look, I don't want any trouble, Markos, okay?" he tried to sound genial but firm, but he was sweating bullets and by Markos' expression, the jock knew it.

"What's the matter, Sally, you not swimming at the lake party? You afraid of the water?" he mocked.

Gregor grabbed the sodas from his hands and tossed them behind in the sand; Stefan didn't waste energy to protest it. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth in frustration. "Can't I come to one party without you accosting me?"

Markos smirked. "Sure. We can be friends. How about a swim?"

"That's not--!" Stefan denied but Gregor and Julian grabbed him. "No! No, put me down! Just put me down!" he shouted in panic, struggling in their hold as the two jocks wadded into the water. "It's not funny! The joke's over. Just put me down. PUT ME DOWN!!" he screamed.

"As you wish!" Markos laughed and Gregor and Julian threw him into the air.

"Stefan!" he heard his voice shout but it was too late.

Stefan's panicked cry was cut off as he splashed roughly into the water. The air knocked out of his chest as he was enveloped in water. It didn't matter that it wasn't very deep, it was deep enough and he was thrown back in time to a different lake as he thrashed and choked on water, the moonlight shinning through the dark depth. He could see Lexi's long blond hair like stripes of silk in the water, trailing after her as she sunk, wisps of rose like a fog obscuring her. He struggled and fought against Nik's arms like a vice around his chest even as he breathed water and his vision turned black.

Stefan gasped, choking and coughing as he was yanked out of the water. "Lexi!" he screamed, trying to fight against the hold. "Nik, let me go!"

"Stefan!" he was thrown onto the sand and pinned. "It's Silas, it's Silas! It's over, you're okay. You're okay. Do you hear me?!" Silas grabbed a fistful of his sopping shirt and gave him twin a rough shake, forcing him to focus on him. "Stef, you with me?"

"Yeah," Stefan croaked, blinking rapidly. "Yeah."

"Good."

Stefan could hear fighting and shouting not far off. Silas glanced behind, teeth gritted. He made to join the brawl of jocks, brother, and boyfriend, but Stefan grabbed his hand. Silas looked back at him. "Stay?"

Silas looked conflicted for a moment before he sighed and sunk back down. "Fine, let Damon and Enzo have all the fun of kicking Markos' ass."

Stefan didn't let go of his brother's hand. "Thank you." Stefan finally sat up, carding his dripping bangs from his eyes, sand clinging to his damp skin and wet clothes. He looked over at his brother who was in a similar state but in swim trunks. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you said that last time, didn't stop you from trying to drown again."

"Si, I'm serious."

Silas squinted at him at him for a moment before he scoffed in disbelief. "You are unbelievable."

Stefan frowned in confusion. "What did I do?"

"You always apologize for other people's problems, it's pathetic. After you ripped into me, how long before your guilt complex ate away the anger? I screwed with your relationship and tried to kiss your boyfriend, and you're sitting here apologizing to me!" he shouted angrily. "You haven't been giving me the silent treatment, Stefan, you've been 'giving me space'. Where the hell is your conviction? What would it take for you to get a backbone and hold an actual damn grudge?!" he demanded in frustration.

"You _want_ me to be angry at you?"

"Maybe!" Silas threw up his hand. "At least it would be something other than this pathetically passive, mildly annoyed acceptance you've been giving me the past year. What would it take to get some actual commitment from you? Pawning off your bike? Making a bonfire out of Nik's paintings? Screwing Enzo?"

Stefan teeth gnashed. "You do not want to press that button as second time, brother."

"There. Better." Silas nodded in satisfaction. "Several facts for the record going forward: Lorenzo is 100% not my type; I _do_ regret my actions toward your relationship," he admitted. "And you're wrong."

Stefan was thrown by the last one . "What?"

"Lexi and Nik didn't make you an individual, Stefan, they made you _want_ to be one. The same goes for Enzo, he makes you want your independence and to be _yourself_. When you lied to me about going to work but were really going on a date with Lorenzo, I actually felt pride toward you."

"Gee, thanks." Stefan muttered.

Silas shrugged. "What do you expect, really? This is me we're talking about."

Stefan couldn't help but crack a smile at that, but the conviction in his forest green eyes was burning. "You try anything toward Enzo again, I don't care if it's a gag or otherwise, I will kill you."

"Whoo!" Silas looked delighted in the face of the threat. "I just got chills. You look much better with fangs, My Shadow."

"You're a weirdo."

The sounds of the fight had died down, Matt and Tyler dragging the other jocks away.

"You okay, brother?" Damon questioned, wiping the blood from under his nose.

"He's fine." Silas answered for him. "He didn't even need CPR this time."

"Markos and his followers won't be a problem anymore," Damon said.

Stefan turned his attention to Enzo as his boyfriend crouched on his other side, brown eyes filled with worry as they scoured his face. Enzo's hair was mused and he had patches of sand and reddened skin, but seemed otherwise unblemished.

"Looks like you got your fight."

"Yeah, but I wasn't feeling very charitable." Enzo brushed a patch of sand from Stefan’s cheek with a thumb. "You alright?"

"'M Good," Stefan murmured, both in response to his comment and question.

"Enzo was a damn animal, Stef! You should have seen 'im." Damon clapped Enzo on the shoulder with a grin. "I'll definitely make it a point not to piss you off. I'll meet you at the car."

"Let's get you up, hm?" Enzo pulled the brunette to his feet, wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him close against his side as they headed toward the car. Stefan leaned his head against his boyfriend's bare shoulder but refused to let go of his twin's hand. Silas just drew more attention to it and them as he walked an arm's length from the couple.

"You're being ridiculous," Stefan told him.

"You're the one that wanted your independence and now you're clinging to me like a lost child."

"And here _you_ are, clinging right back. I just had a near-death experience—again." Stefan justified his actions. "What about you?"

Silas sent him a condescending look. "I'm the one that added the 'near' tag to your death plot."

"Touché."

"So, this is what your like when your not at each other's throats," Enzo mused and the twins shared a snort.

...

Stefan's knuckles continued to whiten around the edge of the locker as just on the other side--

"Didn't you see them at the party a couple weeks ago? The way Enzo was fawning over the both of them after that Markos thing. They all have to be together."

"But they're twins!"

"Doesn't mean they can't share a lover."

"How would Enzo even tell them apart? I can't by just looking at them, they're identical!"

"Sure, they look the same, but their personalities are totally opposite. Silas is the loud mouth, badass and Stefan's always reserved and polite—oh, but he looks so sexy on that bike. But I bet they're polar opposites in bed--"

Unable to listen to it anymore, Stefan slammed his locker shut with a bang, causing the pair of gossiping girls to yelp and jump, before freezing as they realized who he was. Stefan's eyes burned with anger, but his expression was stone, his voice low,

"We might be twins but that doesn't mean we share everything—and we especially don't share partners—not that it's any of your business. So, my brother, my boyfriend, and I would appreciate not being gossiped about. High school is already four long years, don't make this any harder for yourself."

One of the girls stammered meekly in the face of his burning anger. "S-sorry, Si--"

The other girl whacked her friend. "What she meant was--"

"Stefan!" Stefan growled through gritted teeth. "My. Name. Is Stefan!" he shouted, drawing stares. "We're two different people." He stormed away down the hall.

...

"Congratulations, Steffy," Silas flopped onto his brother's bed, arms under his head. "We running the gossip mill thanks to your little outburst at school."

Stefan glared down at his homework at his desk, gritting his teeth. "Just because we're twins doesn't make us interchangeable."

Silas scoffed at his naiveté. "Of course we are! I've proven that time and again when I've masqueraded as you and they didn't know the difference, haven't I?"

"That's different!" Stefan protested. "That's you playing dress-up as a stupid joke, they were talking about sharing an intimate partner."

"Well, you did give them just the ammo they needed to feed into their perverted small town high school Virginia fantasies."

"What?"

Silas sat up and smirked, "You just couldn't bring yourself to let go of my hand—and cuddle up to the beau at the same time."

"I had a panic attack and almost drowned again!" Stefan shouted. "Would it even have been mentioned if it was Damon instead?"

"Oh, definitely. Damon is the town playboy after all."

"Well, they're idiots. They're all idiots."

** _~ T V D ~_ **

Enzo strummed quietly on his rose painted guitar as he lay on his bed with his head pillowed on Stefan's stomach, the brunette’s fingers carding through his hair and pleasantly scratching at his scalp. He was practically purring like an animal for it. Enzo couldn't help but notice when they started slowing, slowing, stilled.

"Hey, green eyes, you wouldn't happen to be falling asleep on our last date before you gotta leave, are you?" he teased.

Stefan jolted. "No! Course not," he rubbed his eyes. "I was just closing my eyes to better listen to you play."

Enzo chuckled. "Such sweet lies." He sat up and set his guitar aside.

Stefan stretched with a groan, arching off the mattress. Enzo's fingers danced across his exposed midriff, causing the brunette to involuntarily giggle. Stefan quickly grabbed his hands, interlocking their fingers in an act of prevention. "I guess I've just been stressing about this weekend and you were practically playing me a lullaby."

"Stressed about what?" Enzo asked. "I thought you were excited to see Nik."

"I am, I am." Stefan fiddled with Enzo's fingers. "I just... it's my first birthday without Lexi, and on top of that, it'll be the first birthday I won't be celebrating with Silas, and the first time I'll be seeing Nik in person since he moved away..."

"The first anniversary is always the hardest," Enzo pressed a kiss to his knuckles. "Would it help to talk about her?"

Stefan looked up at him. "You really want to hear about her?"

"Course I do. She was your best-friend, and from what I already do know, she was kick-ass, just my type of woman."

"She was totally kick-ass!" Stefan agreed. "She didn't pull her punches, both figuratively and literally. Nobody had anything on her. She claimed complete authority over my birthday when we were six and not even Silas dared attempt to dethrone her. She'd always set up something elaborate, new, and fun to force me out of my comfort zone and I would always have fun, no matter what. She was also so incredible, and tough as nails. Unstoppable," he whispered. "She was beautiful. Oh, I can show you!" Stefan said suddenly, excitedly. "I have a video from my birthday a couple years back." He dug out his cell phone.

Enzo wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close, chin on his shoulder as Stefan pulled up the video.

_"Ladies and gentlemen!" Stefan exclaimed in an 'announcer' voice. "Ms Alexia Branson doing an interpretative dance," the phone focused on the blond, long hair bound, and in black tights, who rolled her eyes, flashed a grin and the bird to the camera. Stefan laughed and swung the phone around to Nik, sitting on the bench at the baby grand piano in the Mikaelson Mansion. "Accompanied by Mr Niklaus Mikaelson on the baby grand with an original piece."_

_Nik winked. "Enjoy, love."_

_The camera zoomed out from Nik's fingers as he played the first notes and to Lexi in her beginning pose._

Stefan's eyes were glued to the small screen, but Enzo's were darting between the two.

_Lexi struck her finishing pose and piano notes faded._

_"Happy birthday, sweetness." Lexi blew the camera a kiss_—_and then gave an explosive sneeze. The video cut out from Lexi's glower with Stefan and Nik howling with laughter._

Stefan's chuckle was a bit watery and he sniffled as he lowered the phone. Enzo thumbed the tear away just as it fell, kissing his cheek softly. "They seem amazing, Stef. And Lexi was a beautiful dancer."

"Yeah, she was." He whispered.

"Thank you for sharing with me." Enzo's arms tightened around him.

"Thanks for asking about her."

"You never said Nik could play. That was an original piece."

Stefan nodded. "Yeah, he's a bit of a prodigy when it comes to the piano."

"Oh, just 'a bit of a prodigy'?" Enzo repeated sarcastically. "Do I have to worry about competition here?" he asked, mostly to tease and ease the sombre mood. "He's got the accent, he's incredible on the piano, he's totally hot, _and_ he was your first kiss."

"Don't ever let Nik hear you say that or he'll take up the torch just to prove that he could win."

"Would he win?" Enzo whispered seriously.

Stefan looked at him. "Not by a long shot, I've got just the British musician dreamboat I want."

Enzo kissed him smugly. "Dreamboat _angel_, you mean."

Stefan snorted and grinned. "Ah, how misinformed I was."

"I believe the term you're looking for is 'proven right'."

Stefan pushed him onto his back and hovered over him. "Well, you're an angel to me and your sister, but like Damon said, I wouldn't want to get on your bad side."

"I call it my psycho switch."

Stefan's mouth quirked. "I guess we all have something like that, Nik calls me Ripper because when I get super angry I rip into you and leave you in shreds—it's usually a psychological attack."

"I believe I got a glimpse of that." Enzo agreed.

Stefan looked away in shame. "Yeah. Not my proudest moment."

"Hey," Enzo cupped his face, bringing it back. "You should be. Those things needed to be said and your relationship with Silas is better off now than it was before. Am I wrong?" Stefan gave his head a shake. "Now, what _are_ we to do to fill the remainder of our time together before your flight?" he smirked.

Stefan chuckled and leaned down, capturing Enzo's lips. "Oh, I'm sure we can easily figure it out."

_ **~ T V D ~** _

"Look what small town Virginia decided to finally spit out into my lap," Nik smirked.

Stefan grinned, laughing as he flung himself at his best friend in a crushing hug. "Missed you, too."

"Old friend." Nik kept an arm securely around his shoulders. "Like a lamb to the slaughter. Come, little lamb, follow me."

Nik threw Stefan's bag into the trunk and they went to opposite sides of the car, Nik disappearing inside. Stefan attempted to open the door, but was failing. "Hey, Nik. I think it's locked," he knocked on the window. "Can you...?" he trailed off as the passenger window lowered. "Um, Nik?" Stefan questioned, bending down to peer into the window. Nik's head popped with a vicious snarl, large canines filling his mouth, his irises amber with lopsided, furry ears on his head. "AH!" Stefan screamed, jumping back and slamming into the car parked next to them, jumping again as he set off the car alarm. Nik was laughing his ass off. "What the hell, Nik!?" he exclaimed, looking around worriedly, hand over his rapidly beating heart.

"Come on, get in—unless you want to spend your weekend in airport jail?" Nik opened the door. Stefan quickly got it and Nik roared from the spot. "First order of business," he tossed a paper bag into Stefan's lap from the backseat.

Stefan opened it cautiously, "What is it?"

"Your costume. It's Halloween in New Orleans, mate. We're partying!"

....

** _"AAHHAHAHAHHAAAHAHAHAHA!!"_ **

Stefan hadn't even gotten through the front door and he could hear Damon's raucous laughter, accompanied by Silas' angry shouting.

"Shut up! It's not that funny!"

"I can't! Every time I look at you-- oh, my god, Si! _Ah-hahahaha_!"

"What the hell is going on?" Stefan asked as he walked into the front room to find Damon sprawled half on the couch and half on the floor as Silas beat him with a throw pillow, their brother too consumed with his guffaw to defend against the harmless attack. Stefan's bag dropped to the floor with a thump, his mouth hanging open as he caught sight of his twin. "Silas!" he squeaked. "What did you do?!"

Silas straightened, breathing heavily. He was sweating and red-faced, his bleach blond hair sticking out like a sore thumb. "Me? This is your fault!" he accused.

Stefan was dumbfounded as he approached. "Me?" he reached up and touched Silas' hair. "Oh, my god. It's real."

Damon chortled from where he leaned back against the foot of the couch. Silas kicked him. "Yeah, no shit it's real. Look at me! There's no mistaking us for the other now, is there?"

"You did this because of me?" Stefan's furrowed. "Because the stupid gossip I had a fit about?"

Silas shrugged, nonchalant. "Happy birthday, My Shadow. Appreciate it."

"Oh, Si." Stefan crushed him in a hug. "You're heart is bleeding."

"Yeah, yeah." Silas momentarily shoved him off.

"I did say they were idiots," Stefan pointed out.

"True. On the plus side... I look hot." Silas stomped on Damon's foot when he opened his mouth.

Stefan stepped back and surveyed his twin with a scrutinizing gaze. "It'll take time to get used it, but I gotta say—we do pull off the whole blond thing."

"Don't tell me he convinced you to convert," Enzo said, walking in from the hall.

Stefan wrapped his arms around the teen's neck. "Other than it defeating the entire purpose, no."

"Good, 'cause you're perfect the way you are, gorgeous." Enzo finally kissed him, sucking on his bottom lip.

Silas rolled his eyes and made a gagging sound. "Going blond will be the best decision in my life, simply so no one mistakes me for being involved in _that_." He waved a hand at the couple.

Stefan shared a smile with Enzo. "Fine by me."

"Mm. I share that sentiment," Enzo rubbed their noses together.

"Bleh!"

"How was New Orleans and Nik?" Enzo questioned, ignoring Silas.

"Amazing! And it was so good to see Nik. But, speaking of physical alterations..."

"Did you get your nipples pierced?" Silas deadpanned.

"Don't go giving yourself ideas," Stefan said mildly.

"Stefan," Damon said, half in warning, half in dread. "Please tell me you didn't get your nipples pierced!"

"You really shouldn't discount nipple piercings," Enzo said with a straight face, making Stefan laugh.

"Easy, Enzo, that's my baby brother you're talking about."

Stefan rolled his eyes at his brother. "Nothing is pierced, nothing is dyed. It's just easier to show you." He stepped out of Enzo's arms, took off his jacket and rolled up his right short sleeve over his shoulder.

"A tattoo?!" Damon exclaimed. "Were you drunk? Please tell me you were drunk!"

"Of course, I wasn't drunk."

Damon groaned. "Dad's gonna hide you when he finds out."

"I don't care. I'm keeping it."

"It's beautiful, Stefan." Enzo murmured, gently tracing it.

"I know." Stefan smiled. "Nik drew the stencil." It was a black rose tattoo that covered his shoulder with Lexi's name in one petal shaded red.

"Tell me Nik wasn't the one that actually tattooed you," Damon said.

"Nik is an amazing artist, but I would not trust him with tattoo gun." Stefan vowed.

"At least you showed some responsibility. Not to mention using Lexi as a get out of jail free card."

Stefan grinned. "Somehow I don't think she'd mind."

** _~ T V D ~_ **

They were laid in Enzo's bed, back-to-chest, Enzo's arms around him holding onto the black rose guitar, singing quietly in Stefan's ear as he plucked at the strings.

**Your lips are on my ear**  
** You're whispering sweet nothings**  
** And they're the sweetest things**

Stefan shivered sensually at the feel of his breath and the deep sound of his voice. "Did you know that you can't hear your accent when you sing?" Stefan asked.

"Oh, yeah?" Enzo set the guitar aside and shifted onto his side so he was looking down at Stefan. "**_I just want you As you are now_**" he rumbled without his accent.

Stefan giggled. "I love your speaking voice and your singing voice, I'm not sure how I feel about you speaking in your singing voice."

Enzo chuckled. "You're impossible."

"Me?" Stefan pouted. "I'm telling you I like you the way you are and you're calling me difficult?"

"Yes, you are impossible... to resist." Enzo kissed him.

Stefan nibbled his bottom lip before he pulled away. "And here I was not even trying to."

"Like I said, impossible." He kissed his neck. Enzo pulled his collar aside. "I should warn you, I'm a neck man." He nibbled Stefan's collarbone. Grinning as the brunette squirmed under him.

"'Zo," Stefan panted as Enzo continued to kiss, nip, and lick his throat and collarbones. Enzo chuckled and sucked a bruise to the sensitive column, Stefan's hand snaked under his shirt to stroke his flank, to touch bare skin.

Enzo undid a button on his shirt, pressing a kiss to Stefan's exposed peck. He undid another, pressing more kisses to the exposed skin. He was nearly pastsed Stefan's naval when--

"Ren! Ren!" Dee shouted excitedly, footsteps pounding down the hall toward the bedroom.

The couple quickly pulled apart, Stefan haphazardly buttoning his flannel, misaligning a hole and button while Enzo quickly combed his mussed hair straight with his fingers and grabbed his guitar just as the bedroom door flew open and Enzo's little sister came barrelling in.

"Ren, guess what?" Dee froze and gaped for a second as she spotted Stefan.

"Hey, butterfly." Stefan gave her a smile and wave.

"Hi, Stefan!" she blushed.

Enzo chuckled. "Hey, he's too old for you. What's up, Dee?"

Stefan shared a smile with Enzo while Dee gushed about being invited to a birthday party, before finally pleading with him to stay for dinner. With eyes like Enzo's, there was no way he could say no.

THE END.

_ **~ Vampire Diaries ~** _

**Author's Note:**

> **Well, how did it go? Did you enjoy your first ever Stenzo fic? I enjoyed writing it so I certainly hope you enjoyed reading it. :)  
**  
…  
Songs in order of appearance: (I suggest checking them out, he has some amazing songs!)
> 
> Michael Malarkey - I Just Want You  
Michael Malarkey - Strangers Dancing  
Michael Malarkey - Lost & Sound
> 
> …
> 
> **Original Poetry by Moi/they are mine:**
> 
> _We came as one but split in two_  
We breath the same, dream as one  
Around the earth we spin  
Day is night, night turns into day  
We breath as one, and dream the same  
I look into your eyes and we die die in each other embrace
> 
> __  
**x**  
_I bleed love for you_  
My petals turn black  
and wither  
Bald and exposed  
My love for you grows  
Bloom and vibrant  
My petals  
glistening rose
> 
> __  
**x**  
_Black rose_  
You mourn me  
Black rose  
I celebrate you  
Black rose  
We are just another kind of  
Red rose


End file.
